


The Volunteer Librarian

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Librarians, Libraries, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius visits the library every day, not for books, but to see the cute guy who helps out.Day 24 Autumn OTP Challenge: Book day





	The Volunteer Librarian

The volunteer librarian at the Gotham University library was cute. Too cute. Distractingly cute, with his big eyes behind big glasses and his big smile. He was just cute. So, obviously Lucius had to use any and all excuses to be in the library every day and try to see or interact with this cutie as much as possible. Which unfortunately meant checking out books he had no interest in reading; not that they weren’t interesting books, Lucius was sure they were quite interesting, which made him feel even more guilty because he could be denying someone else the opportunity to read them. Which then he used to justify him bringing them back in two days so that he could also speak with the cutie pie of a volunteer librarian. His name was Edward Nygma. E.Nygma. His name was wordplay! Honestly, Lucius didn’t think that it was humanly possible to be so cute, and sweet, and smart, and kind. And  _ wow _ he had a crush, big time. 

“Hello again, I just realized that-”

“You checked out books, you didn’t read them, and you’re returning them again?”

“Yes, well-”

“For somebody that’s here all the time you don’t seem to really be here for the books,” Oh no, Lucius could start to see his life flash before his eyes, Edward had figured it out. “So, why are you here everyday if you don’t study here and you don’t read the books you check out?” He sounded genuinely confused? Wasn’t it obvious?

“I, well, maybe there’s this person here that I’d like to get to know better,”

“Oh! I hope you and they become friends!”

“I think I might be hoping for a little more than that…” Edward’s smile faltered. 

“ _ Oh,  _ well I hope they’re also interested…” the librarian had broken eye contact, now looking into his hands where he was probably twiddling his thumbs behind the counter. “I mean who wouldn’t?”

“Maybe I should just tell him.”

“Yea, that’s probably a good idea,” he looked even more crestfallen. 

“Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?”

“Huh?”

“Would you like to get-?”

“Me? Why would you want-  _ me? _ ” Edward was fumbling with his words, unsure of himself, and it seemed like he was afraid, like he thought it was a joke. Though Lucius could hardly understand why a person would play a joke of that sort, it was cruel. 

“Who else would I meet here? Edward you are the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and I would love to get to know you and if you want, to be close to you.”

“I think I’d like that, very much.” This smile was by far the cutest sweetest one yet, bright and dazzling, the little tinges of pink in his cheeks and his ears all helped to make Edward Nygma, the volunteer librarian, so terribly endearing. 

 


End file.
